1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer cases. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a laptop carrying case which can be folded between a carry position and a desk position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers have rapidly become a necessity. As people travel away from home they are required to use computers in places that do not promote efficiency. Laptop computers make for easier travel with a computer, but without a desk on which to set the laptop, efficient use is difficult. Since desks are not available everywhere people have to work on their computers, there has developed a need for a laptop carrying case which can function as a desk.
The present invention solves the problems mentioned above and provides a distinct advance in the state of the art. In particular, the laptop carrying case hereof allows a person to carry a laptop computer when closed and functions like a desk when opened.
The laptop carrying case assembly of the present invention broadly includes a carriage assembly and at least two sides that are connected to each other and can be folded between an open position and a closed position. The carriage assembly is connected to at least one of the sides. The carriage assembly is configured to retain the laptop and move the laptop between a carry position and a work position while the case is in the open position.
In preferred forms, the laptop carrying case assembly includes a locking mechanism for preventing an unauthorized person from gaining access to the laptop. The carriage assembly preferably includes a pair of tracks for sliding the laptop between the carry position and the work position. The sides are preferably connected by a hinge and preferably include a gasket that extends around a perimeter of the sides to form a waterproof seal.